


Hope I'm the fit for the job. (Loki x Reader)

by NightRoses



Series: Breaking Bad with Loki Laufeyson [2]
Category: Avengers, Captain America, Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Loki/reader - Freeform, Naughty, Piano, dirty - Freeform, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRoses/pseuds/NightRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't think I can satisfy you?" Loki lowly asks, daring her in every way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope I'm the fit for the job. (Loki x Reader)

"They don't have pianos in Asgard!" Loki argues, softly hitting the keys.

"But you've been playing so long that I'm sure Beethoven hates his own work," (Y/N) complains, snaking her arms around his waist. 

He pays no mind to her as the string of notes keep floating out of the piano. "Beetho-who?" 

"Never mind," (Y/N) says. She smiles as an idea crosses her mind. This will surely make Loki lose his mind. Her lips hover above his neck, and she gently kisses his skin. Leaving her lipstick all over his skin. "Why don't I give your long fingers something else to play with?"

Loki exhales, at the feel of (Y/N)'s teeth on his skin. "If you don't stop distracting me, I will punish you."

"Promise?" She nibbles on his ear and he lets out a murmured groan. 

(Y/N) smiles, running her hands over his thighs. "I'll let you stick it anywhere." 

He hums, not stopping once. "Mmm.. Tempting." 

(Y/N) groans in protest, moving over to the couch. "Come on, Loki!" 

Loki glances at (Y/N) lazily eyeing her as she collapses onto a dramatic heap. "Beg."

"Excuse me?" (Y/N) asks Loki astonished. 

He looks back at the keys. "I said beg."

"Don't be ridiculous," (Y/N) says, laughing. "A lady does not beg." 

Loki chuckles, shaking his head. "I suppose I'll learn a few more serenades."

"I guess I'll just see if Captain America's free this afternoon." 

"Haha," Loki humorlessly says, uninterested. "You suck." 

"I'm pretty good at it too," (Y/N) attempts to catch the damn tease's attention. "You know, sucking, licking and swallowing." 

 

Loki coughs, sounding more like a groan. (Y/N) smiles satisfied, watching his fingers quiver. He clears his throat, recovering again. "What's the deal with you anyway?" 

"I need a good fuck," (Y/N) exclaims, so relieved to let it out. 

Loki chuckles. "I hope I'm the man for the job." 

"You're man enough, but..." (Y/N) drawls.

"You don't think I can satisfy you?" he asks her. She shrugs, looking away. If only she recorded his response.

"Yeah, yeah, you're too busy perfecting your skills-" (Y/N) almost can't believe it, the tantalizing notes of the piano's stopped. 

"I'm too busy perfecting my skills," Loki states, getting up from the piano. "Driving you over the edge." 

He approaches (Y/N), slinking both arms under her. 

"Over," he whispers in her ear as he lifts her. "And over again."

(Y/N) is sure she heard him growl. How she loves it when he growls!


End file.
